


cat gentlemen

by syncxpate



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncxpate/pseuds/syncxpate
Summary: “There’s a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens.”





	cat gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> this is...an attempt at taekey and an attempt at story told only through dialogue.  
> this was first posted (then deleted) on my tumblr.

“There’s a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens.”

“Is there? Are we filming 101 cats?”

“Is that a real sho- there are only seven of them!”

“Why do we have seven kittens? When I left for work this morning we had zero.”

“Our cat gave birth!”

“One small problem? We have no cat, Taemin.”

“Aren’t they cute? Don’t you want to keep them forever?”

“Don’t use their cuteness as a weapon. I see what you’re doing.”

“Is it working?”

“Why are there seven kittens in our kitchen?”

“This one likes you.”

“Explanation please, Lee Taemin.”

“Our cat gave birth! I already told you.”

“We don’t have a cat.”

“Well.”

“Well what?”

“There was a cat? At the bottom of our block? Yeah. That cat. And I know you don’t like cats, and you particularly do not like  _ that  _ cat. So I asked Jonghyun to keep her for me and then he had to move to a different state last month and then she was pregnant so I asked Jongin to keep her but then she gave birth so Jongin came over this morning with a basket of one cat and seven kittens and told me he’s not becoming a cat gentleman on my account and I could be one instead. And really what’s wrong with being a cat gentleman? And I know you don’t like cats but Kibum, aren’t they adorable?”

“That cat scratched me for no reason.”

“Don’t blame the children for the sins of the parent.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“So can we keep them?”

“Stop acting cute. We can keep one. Sell the rest.”

(“Don’t worry I’m keeping you all. I’ll just tell him no one wanted to buy you.”

“I can hear you, Taemin.”)


End file.
